Percy meets Hazel in the Underworld!
by the8horcrux
Summary: The title says it all. In the Lightning Thief Percy goes to the Fields of Asphodel, so I thought that maybe he could've met Hazel while she was there. One-shot, so don't be mad. Reviews are always appreciated. No swearing whatsoever, completely clean. I don't own Percy Jackson. DON'T READ THIS! IT REALLY BAD!


One-shot fanfiction story

 **A/N This starts out in chapter nineteen:** **We Find out the Truth… Sort of** **in the Lightning Thief shortened a bit. Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson. I wish I did though.**

Imagine the largest concert crowd you've ever seen, a football crowd packed with a million fans. Now imagine a field a million times that big, packed with people but, the lights have gone out, and a tragic accident has happened backstage.

Everyone is walking around and whispering quietly. If you can picture that, you've got a pretty good idea of what the Fields of Asphodel look like.

There were really tall stalactites, with wickedly sharp pointed ends. Dotted around the fields were ghosts who had accidently fallen and impaled themselves with spikes. I guess the dead didn't have to worry about little hazards like falling onto really, really, sharp edges.

Annabeth, Grover and I tried to blend in with the crowd, at the same time looking for dead security guards. I couldn't help looking for familiar faces among the ghosts, but they all looked the same. Their faces shimmer. Some of them try to come up and talk to you, but they have high pitched, impossible to understand voices. They all look angry or confused.

The dead aren't scary. They're just sad.

Except for one.

She was… different. The ghost had dark chocolaty hair and golden eyes. I stared at her. She stared back. The spirit didn't look sad, or angry or confused. She mostly looked at peace, like she's chosen to be in this place and didn't really care one way or another.

I must've been staring at her longer than I thought I was, because Annabeth's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Percy?" She asked, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I managed to tear my eyes away. "Yeah," I mumbled. "I'm fine."

 ***time skip to The Son of Neptune, chapter 4 (This is right after Percy arrives at Camp Jupiter)***

Hazel bought him an espresso drink and a muffin from Bombilo the two headed coffee merchant. Percy inhaled the muffin. The coffee was great. Now, if he could just have a nap and a change of clothes, he'd be golden. Maybe even Imperial Golden.

One thing was weird, though. Percy had the strangest feeling that he'd met Hazel before, and he didn't understand it. Of course, Percy didn't understand a lot of things, since he couldn't remember anything.

He dismissed the idea. She probably just reminded him of someone he had known.

 ***time skip to chapter 24, Hazel's P.O.V. (This is right after they meet Phineas, the seer)***

Even before she got on the boat, Hazel felt queasy.

She kept thinking about Phineas with steam coming out of his eyes, his hands crumbling to dust. Percy had assured her that she was nothing like Phineas, but she _was_. She'd done something even worse than torment harpies.

 _You started this whole thing!_ Phineas had said. _If it wasn't for you, Alcyoneus wouldn't even be alive!_ As the boat sped down the Columbia River, Hazel tried to forget. She helped Ella make a nest out of old books and magazines they'd liberated from the library's recycling bin.

They hadn't really planned on taking the harpy with them, but Ella had acted like the matter was decided. " _Friends,_ " she muttered. "'Ten seasons. 1994 to 2004.' Friends give melt Phineas and give Ella jerky. Ella will go with friends."

Now she was roosting comfortably in the stern, nibbling bits of jerky and reciting random lines from Charles Dickens and _Fifty Tricks to Teach your Dog_.

Percy knelt in the bow, steering them toward the ocean with his freaky mind-over-water powers. Hazel sat next to Frank on the center bench, their shoulders touching, which made her as jittery as a harpy.

She remembered how Frank had stood up for her in Portland, shouting, "She's a good person!" like he was ready to take on whoever denied it.

A week ago, if someone had suggested that Frank was a son of Mars, Hazel would have laughed. Frank was much too sweet and gentle for that. She'd always felt protective of him because of his clumsiness and his knack for getting into trouble.

Since they left camp, she saw him differently. He had more courage than she'd realized. He was the one looking out for her. She had to admit the change was kind of nice.

The sky started to darken, the sea turning the same color as Ella's wings.

Finally Frank brought out some food from his pack- sodas and muffins he'd scavenged from Phineas's table. He passed them around. "It's okay, Hazel." He said quietly. "My mom used to say that you shouldn't try to carry a problem alone. But if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

Hazel took a shaky breath. She was afraid to talk-not just because she was embarrassed. She didn't want to black out and slip into the past.

"You were right." She said. "when you guessed that I came back from the Underworld. I'm… I'm an escapee. I shouldn't be here."

She felt like a dam had broken. The story flooded out. She knew Percy and Ella were listening, but she spoke mostly to Frank. When she was finished, she was afraid to look at him. She waited for him to move away from her, tell her she was a monster after all.

Instead, he took her hand. "You sacrificed yourself to stop a giant. I could never be that brave."  
"It wasn't bravery. I let my mother die. I cooperated with Gaea too long. I almost let her win."  
"Hazel," said Percy. "You stood up to a goddess all by yourself. You did the right…" His voice trailed off, as if he'd had an unpleasant thought. " What happened in the Underworld… I mean after you died? You should've gone to Elysium, but…"

He looked at her in a whole new way. "But I saw you in the Fields of Asphodel." Percy said slowly, like he couldn't believe it himself.

Before Hazel could process this startling to information, she slipped into a blackout, and took Frank with her.

 ***time skip to next chapter***

"Hazel." Percy was shaking her shoulder. "Wake up. We've reached Seattle." She sat up groggily, squinting in the moonlight. "Frank?"

Frank groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Did we just… was I just-"  
"You both passed out." Percy said. "I don't know why, but Ella told me not to worry about it. She said you were… Sharing?"  
"Sharing." Ella agreed. She crouched in the stern, preening her wing feathers with her teeth. "Sharing is good. No more blackouts. Biggest American blackout, August 14,2003. Hazel shared. No more blackouts."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "We've been having conversations like that all night. Anyway, Hazel, you did go to the Fields of Asphodel." He said it matter-of-factly.

Hazel nodded. "Yes, and you were there. I just remembered." And she did. When she was having her blackout, for a brief moment she had seen three living people. One looked exactly like Percy. The other was a faun, and the other was a girl with blond hair and green eyes. "You went on a quest there?" She asked.

He nodded. "I… I think so. The memories are still fuzzy."

The End!

 **A/N Okay I hope people enjoyed that. I was just thinking about that, and I decided to just write about that possibility. Of course, I don't think even Uncle Rick could have planned that far ahead. So yeah! One shots are fun! Keep calm and Percabeth on!**


End file.
